Praetor of Oriensos
The Governor of the Regional Government of Oriensos (Selucian: Praetor de Oriensos) or simply the Praetor of Oriensos, is the first minister of the devolved government of the Selucian province of Oriensos. The Praetorship is one of the three branches of the Regional Government of Oriensos, the institution whereby the government of the province is organized. The other two branches of are the Senate of Oriensos and the Council of Government. The current Praetrix of Oriensos is Vestia Atronia of the IMCS, who has held the office since 4522. List of officeholders Majority means the winning party got an absolute majority in the regional chamber; Coalition means the winning party needed to agree with one or more parties in order to have majority in the chamber; Minority means the winning party did not have an absolute majority in the regional chamber, regardless of whether it was in coalition with other parties or not. File:Ballio Priscus.jpg|''Ballio Priscus, served 4491-4511 File:Herminius Seneca.jpg|Herminius Seneca'', served 4511-4522 Temporal line #Todas las longitudes se miden en píxeles ImageSize = width:600 height:1510 #Tamaño de la imagen: ancho, alto PlotArea = width:50 height:1500 left:50 bottom:10 #Tamaño de la gráfica en sí dentro de la imagen: ancho, alto, margen izquierdo, margen derecho DateFormat = yyyy #Formato de fechas= y-cifra de año, m-cifra de mes, d-cifra de día Period = from:4273 till:4585 #Período de tiempo representado: desde, hasta TimeAxis = orientation:vertical #Orientación del eje de tiempos: horizontal o vertical ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:2 start:4273 #Escala # No se da cuenta de cuándo chocan dos frases, así que hay # que moverlas a mano con la variable $dx Define $dx = 20 # shift text to right side of bar PlotData= #barra, color, ancho, alineamiento, tamaño de fuente (XS,S,M,L,XL) bar:Líderes color:blue width:25 mark:(line,white) align:left fontsize:M #desde hasta desplazamiento($dx, píxeles) texto y enlace from:4273 till:4274 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text: Nike Domitia (IMCS) from:4274 till:4290 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Alanus Turius (IMCS) from:4290 till:4302 shift:($dx,0) color:darkblue text:Prinio Cusio (PI) from:4302 till:4320 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Pristina Gallea (IMCS) from:4320 till:4326 shift:($dx,0) color:blue text:Tiberio Esdrulo (PMP) from:4326 till:4330 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Pristina Gallea (IMCS) from:4330 till:4342 shift:($dx,0) color:blue text:Tiberio Esdrulo (PMP) from:4342 till:4350 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Poshydon Taucratius (IMCS) from:4350 till:4350 shift:($dx,0) color:green text:Lucus Pasilus (CLP) from:4350 till:4354 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Poshydon Taucratius (IMCS) from:4354 till:4358 shift:($dx,0) color:darkblue text:Renus Burgatio (PI) from:4358 till:4362 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Poshydon Taucratius (IMCS) from:4362 till:4370 shift:($dx,0) color:darkblue text:Renus Burgatio (PI) from:4370 till:4394 shift:($dx,0) color:lavender text:Tallio Casio (LN) from:4394 till:4406 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Passilus Volantus (IMCS) from:4406 till:4411 shift:($dx,0) color:black text:Augustus Romulum (RP) from:4411 till:4415 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Passilus Volantus (IMCS) from:4415 till:4419 shift:($dx,0) color:yellow text:Tessius Caeductis (PURN) from:4419 till:4420 shift:($dx,0) color:blue text:Turbulens Tessius (FDO) from:4420 till:4424 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Plinius Cauco (IMCS) from:4424 till:4425 shift:($dx,0) color:darkblue text:Silax Messius (FI) from:4425 till:4430 shift:($dx,0) color:red text:Marcus Porcius Maximus (FR) from:4430 till:4449 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Plinius Cauco (IMCS) from:4449 till:4453 shift:($dx,0) color:red text:Iovita Luna (FR) from:4453 till:4461 shift:($dx,0) color:red text:Marcia Herminia (FR) from:4461 till:4469 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Albus Rubio (IMCS) from:4469 till:4476 shift:($dx,0) color:red text:Margarita Laurentina (FR) from:4476 till:4478 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Albus Rubio (IMCS) from:4478 till:4482 shift:($dx,0) color:red text:Margarita Laurentina (FR) from:4482 till:4483 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Albus Rubio (IMCS) from:4483 till:4491 shift:($dx,0) color:red text:Margarita Laurentina (FR) from:4491 till:4511 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Ballio Priscus (IMCS) from:4511 till:4522 shift:($dx,0) color:red text:Herminius Seneca (FR) from:4522 till:4538 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Vestia Atronia (IMCS) from:4538 till:4545 shift:($dx,0) color:green text:Juvenal Meridius (Volt) from:4545 till:4546 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Vestia Atronia (IMCS) from:4546 till:4553 shift:($dx,0) color:red text:? (FR) from:4553 till:4580 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Chrysalus Nelius (IMCS) from:4580 till:4584 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Fausto Dipoidus (IMCS) Category:Government and politics of Selucia